It is common practice to use clipboards to hold orders, invoices and other papers in stock rooms, warehouses, offices and other places when filling orders and performing other tasks during which it is essential to look often at a paper on which information is written. When only the clipboard holding a paper is available, it is usually laid upon a flat surface or sometimes leaned against a vertical object. Such positioning of a clipboard is not usually convenient to the viewer of the material held by the clipboard. It is thus more convenient to have a holder for a clipboard which can hold a clipboard at an angle convenient for quick viewing.
The following patents were located on a preliminary search:
______________________________________ 1,436,544 Starr 11/21/22 3,507,245 Grabow 4/21/70 2,767,497 Munson 10/23/56 3,952,989 Hatcher 4/27/76 3,029,548 Braha 4/17/62 4,466,593 Odenath 8/21/84 3,104,895 Feuerbach 9/24/63 4,483,505 Dalbo 11/20/84 3,332,399 Patrick 7/25/67 ______________________________________